camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Hikaru Realight
Hikaru is a former mortal and currently is a lightning nymph new to camp. He recently joined camp with Lucy, his childhood friend. |header font size=190% |personality= Hikaru is a complete tsundere. He can be a jerk whenever he feels like it, except when he's around Lucy or other close ones. He doesn't care about anything, like it would ever matter to him. He has a short temper and can be frustrated with ease. However, his true feelings are only she'd behind a mask as he tries to recover from his sorrow. Lucy might be the only one to know his real, gentle and cool personality. |history= Ren Realight, a son of Zeus, was close friends with Hoshi Heartfillia (or Hoshi Lates after she got married to Tsubasa Lates). They both met each other at camp and some point in their life, they even started dating. But several months after, Hoshi wanted to become a manager for super famous singers and told Ren that. But Ren wanted Hoshi to stay in camp with him because at that time, he was super selfish. Wanting to pursue her career, she broke up with him and left camp. At that time, they were just 17. But 10 years passed and somehow in that time, both of them became managers as they returned to their native country, Japan, and were working in the same talent agency company. Since they were trained, living a normal life wasn't going to be a challenge. At this point, Hoshi was already dating one of the best talent agents in the company who's name is Tsubasa Lates and Ren on the other hand was dating Eclair Kotobuki, his partner. Hoshi was obviously shocked and believed that Ren was only there to challenge her. So as they tried to make their singers climb to the top, they always thought of it as a competition. 4 years has passed and both couples eventually got married and had kids. In the Lates family, they had a baby girl named Lucy (but she was born as an albino so that is why her hair color is white). In the Realight family, they had a baby boy and named him Hikaru. Ren and Hoshi then both thought that their kids could turn out as great singers if they push them hard enough. So both couples decided that as their kids grew older, be their managers. Seeing that they needed both of the children to be comfortable around each other, Ren and Hoshi thought that it would be best if Hikaru and Lucy were childhood friends, to make things lot easier. So when they both turned 7 years old, both couples chose to formally introduce their kids to one another. At first, it started out very well. Back then, Lucy was really energetic and hyper, just as much as Hikaru. Both were always together no matter what, being the best of friends. They got along great. Since they were both homeschooled, they didn't get to meet other people that much, so they had all the time in the world for themselves. When Lucy turned 10, she showed excellent signs of wanting to become a singer because she'd always ask to do karaoke. But the thing was, she only sang Japanese music despite knowing English. This also happened to Hikaru when he turned 11. Because of Lucy, he started getting into singing and J-pop, just as well as her. At ages 12-14, they trained their voices everyday either by singing karaoke, singing for an open crowd, singing for family friends. Basically, they sang for anyone they could share their voice with. When the public once found out about these incredible singers, a lot of rich and famous people started to sponsor and support them. Hikaru and Lucy both made their first music video which went viral. After a couple months passed, the song became super famous and people started appreciating their talent. Eventually, that led to them making a couple of singles and those also became super popular. Their parents were proud that their plans went well. Hisho and Ren even forgot their rivalries for a change due to their children's united talents. As their music grew, along with their fans, their debut was officially made at age 15. While they were asked if they wanted to collaborate with other J-pop singers, they preferred to sing together as a duet. Their friendship was one of the main cores to their art. The money never mattered as they enjoyed their choral activities, as much as their admirers did. They soon enough started going on small tours to show just how much talent they had in them. It didn't take long for nearly all of Japan to recognize them as amazing musicians. Their fresh faces revolved in the media; they even accepted interviews sometimes. It was never only fifteen minutes of fame for them. For months and months, they did concerts and signed records. However their always kept their relationship intact and stayed true to themselves. After a year passed, and the two turned 16, their popularity hadn't seized to accumulate. Life was just fine, as they pursued their dream careers. But everything fell on the left field when Hikaru's mother was starting to get immensely ill. The two singers were rather worried about her health, but kept doing what they did, only hoping that she would manage to recover. Unfortunately, the situation didn't get any better when doctors diagnosed Eclair as a victim of cancer after tests. Both families were devastated, and helped in any way they could. It wasn't of any use, as she no sooner died even after the treatments she had been given. The news was given to Hikaru as he finished their best concert yet. After growing so close to Lucy, a lot closer than he thought, he was actually going to ask her out that night. His plans went down the sink when he heard of his mother's sudden death. He was never the same after the funeral. He started growing distant from everyone; even from Lucy. It wasn't cold, but a rather tsundere attitude. He started getting frustrated easily from grief, trying to seem careless of life to hide his emotions. He even took his anger out on his fellow partner, which caused her to back out a bit even if she truly knew that it wasn't because of him. As Hikaru grew to appeal with rage, Lucy went into the depths of timidity. In few moments, she managed to calm him down, and his mask eventually slipped off. While he stayed bad-tempered with others, he slightly became cooler with his team eats. She however accustomed her timidity, so the two never revealed their shared romantic feelings towards each other. It kept going on as it was as they turned 17, passing a year since Eclair's death. While the two were once again comfortable with each other's presence, grief stayed with Hikaru and his habits. One night, the two were invited to perform a private concert. Upon getting into the limousine, they had no idea that it would be their last ride. The car departed, starting smoothly. All until it became bumpy and went sideways. It was beyond reckless. Without realizing it, they even held hands from the fear. The limousine eventually crashed, leaving dead singers and an injured driver. As the information quickly spread, their Ren and Hoshi had no idea on what they could do. All that came to mind was pray to the gods that their precious children could return to their kin. Hearing these amounts of prayers, Zeus and Astraeus decided to revive their grandchildren. When resurrected, the two were so confused; they could have sworn that they had entered the realm of Hades, death itself. Messages within the parents' dreams were sent to explain their revival. Ren and Hoshi were so happy, but they knew Lucy and Hikaru's lives would never be the same. They couldn't sing in public anymore or even be seen in the outside world, since all of Japan thought they had passed away. The only idea that they thought of was sending the, in camp, where they could have a new chance at life. They explained to their kids the Greek world and how they were revived as a star nymph and a lightning spirit. They took it with reluctance, but agreed to go to camp for the best. After an airplane trip in disguise and an hour-long drive, they gave living another shots as reborn people. |journal=He recently joined camp with Lucy. |name=Hikaru Sting Realight |title=The Snappy Lightning Former J-pop Star |location=Camp |affiliation=Unknown |status=Healthy |relationship=Single, in love |born=29/01/1997 |age=Immortal (Physically 17) |species=Former mortal; Lightning Spirit |nationality=Japaneese |sexuality=Bisexual |accent=Neutral |inspiration=Sting Eucliffe during Lector's kidnapping Major YukinoxSting ship Pandy and I share |interests=Singing, playing the guitar, hanging out, being around Lucy |active rp=WIP |created=May 31, 2014 |updated=May 31, 2014 |plans=Have him confess his love for Lucy |month powers=- |ooc plans=WIP |word bubble= |powers= |pet=None |bedroom=Hikaru Realight/Bedroom |weapon images= Kina's_Dagger.png |quote2=The reason lightning doesn't strike twice in the same place is that the same place isn't there the second time. |file2=Hikaru.gif |file size2=200px |possessions= |likes=Singing, lightning |dislikes=Sunny days |colour=White |music=J-pop |food=Sushi |animal=Cats |book=WIP |quote3=Victory shall be mine... At any and all costs." |drink=Beer |song=Basically anything Japanese |movie=WIP |sport=Soccer |other=WIP |skills=Vocals |weapon=Dagger and powers |strength=Offensive |weakness=Deffensive |led=WIP |been=WIP |model=Sting Eucliffe from Fairy Tail |gender=Male |eye=Brown |hair=Blonde |height=6'1 |weight=177 lbs |ethnicity=WIP |hand=Ambidextrous |shoe=8 |blood=AB- |voice=WIP |marks=Scar on his face |body=Athletic |more images= |one=Confident |best=Hair |worst=Scar |change=WIP |mental=Stable-ish |disorders=None |medical=None |mother=Eclair Realight (deceased) |father=Ren Realight |creator=Zeus |half=- |full=- |other relatives=Lightning spirits |family album= |home=Tokyo (previously) Camp |earliest=Playing with Lucy as a child |best=Getting a record deal |school=Homeschooled |kiss=WIP |sex=WIP |love=WIP |other firsts=First crush: Lucy Lates |nicknames=Hik |native=Japanese |languages=Japanese, English, Greek |flaw=Selfish |fears=Loosing |hobbies=Singing |motto=I can't loose... I won't loose. |won't=Betray his friends |admires=Lucy |influenced=Himself |compass=East |past person=Parents |current person=Lucy Lates |crisis=Cooly |problems=Head on |change=Adapts |alignment=No one |dream=Become once again a singer |current=None |quote4=Winning is one thing. But looking out for your nakama is a better one |file3=Hikaru3.jpg |file size3=0x175px |vice=Drinks on occasions |bad=Snorting/Being rude |sleep=Light; can be awakened easily |quirk=He has a weird but cute laugh |attitude=Depends on who he's with |talents=Vocals |social=Well enough |relationships= Name Relation Feelings Eclair Realight (deceased) Mother I miss her with all my heart. Ren Realight Father The old man's the only family I got left. Zeus "Creator" I'm grateful he decided us. Lucy Lates Best Friend I care for her more than anyone. Casual_Yukino.png Zeus.jpg |ease=When singing |priority=WIP |past=Having his mother did; hurting Lucy |accomplishment=Making it big in Japan |secret=He is a J-pop singer |known=Only by Lucy, his partner. The other campers may not recognize him. |tragedy=Mother's sudden death |wish=Make it up to the people he'd treat wrongfully |cheated=No, not intending to |relates=Well |strangers=Cold and distant |lover=WIP |friends=Chill but a tsundere |familyp=Prideful |first impression=Meh |like most=Loyalty and strength |like least=His arrogance }} Category:Waves Of Wisdom Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Lightning Spirits Category:Sting Eucliffe Category:Singers Category:Japanese Category:Former Mortals